


Don't fear the Reaper

by JoeMcSqueezy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Heaven and Hell, Pearlina, Underworld, half angst, half fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMcSqueezy/pseuds/JoeMcSqueezy
Summary: Reapers and Angels were never supposed to come together. Hell, reapers weren't able to exit their own realm if they weren't on the job. Won't stop this pair of lovebirds, or lovecephalopods if you wanna be more convoluted
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 15





	1. From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy4HA3vUv2c  
> Chapter title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9kXfW2gIcw  
> —————————————  
> Our titular Reaper has a run in with a crafty Urchin, and things ensue

A reaper. What many used to and even today consider to be beings of fiction. Just folk tales that were told to kids of what could come. If only they knew what the afterlife held  
—————————————  
It was 2:15am in the morning. Inkopolis's skies were painted black, almost like the stones wanted, signifying an emptiness, yet beauty. The many facilities present were inactive and lifeless, until the morning came and the festivities were to begin. For now, it was a wasteland of sorts, with very little living life inhabiting it. But, a certain person had a reason for coming, that she must fulfil. Though, calling her a person would be stretching it. She was what was known as a Reaper, masters of the undead, and she had a job to do. Stepping out of the shadow of a nearby lamppost, almost like walking through a trapdoor from underground, onto the surface, stood the Reaper. A ragged dress covered up her stout, skeletal body, with Cream coloured Inkling tentacles, marked with pinks tips sporting polka dots of the same colour, adorning her head. 

Her name was Pearl

Sent by the Watchtower to collect the soul of a soon to be deceased mortal for the afterlife. The Watchtower was an ancient machine that could see into the future and sense when someone's time of passing was near. None of the inhabitants of the afterlife knew how it worked, or if it was even being piloted at all, but it did it's job, and that's what most of them only really cared about at the end of the day, including Pearl. Upon entry, Pearl gazed upon the district before her. It was always an interesting deal with the package, being able to witness the mortal world, a privilege she was never given outside of work  
But, the job must come first. She could hear mumbling coming from an alleyway. With the snap of her slender fingers, she transported near and alleyway, and peaked around the corner, she found two Urchins: One tall and one small. They seemed to be doing a deal of some kind, involving Super Sea Snails. Pearl couldn't hear what they were saying though, too far away. Quite frankly, it didn't bother her that much, given how she didn't think much of mortals

Loud sirens blared through Pearl's ears, soon seeing that the Police were the cause for it. A group of them jumping out of a car, cornering the tall urchin, as the small one was most likely hiding. Before even knowing what was on, a cop shot at the tall Urchin. Seemed to not even know that a crime was taking place. Another example of Humanities fragile emotional weaknesses

The soul of the Urchin then appeared before her, in a flash. The Urchin was hit by a shock, though certainly not High Voltage, as he looked around him, and then at Pearl  
"W-wait, the fuck just happened"  
"You died" Pearl had to sadly break to him  
The Urchin just stood there, looking flabbergasted, a word of what to say had been lost form his mind.  
"No....no, that's bullsharkshit. If i'm really dead, why am I not in the afterlife?"  
"Because i'm here to take you there, dumbass"  
"What, YOU'RE the Grim Reaper? Got the skeleton part down, but where's the cloak? The scythe? The chalice of souls?"  
"Sorry to break it to ya, but that stuffs made up"  
"No, there's no way. I-ILL PROVE IT NOW"

This Urchin suddenly rushed into the alleyway. The cops were taking notes about the situation, and just like that, the Urchin's fist passed right through the officer. He had become incorporeal  
The Urchin then suddenly went on a flurry trying to hit all of the cops there, but to no avail. This was normal, from what Pearl saw. It's something mortals went through known as "The 5 stages of the grief"  
This Urchin was currently going through the first phase, "Denial". Pearl could probably predict how it would turn out  
"Hey, can you finish your little tantrum so I can take you to hell already? I haven't got all day"

The Urchin then starkly looked back at Pearl. He slowly approached her, and Pearl extended a bony hand to him. He then proceeded to slap it away, and slap Pearl across the face

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH. YOU REALLY THINK SO LOWLY OF ME THAT YOU THINK I'D END UP IN HELL?!?"  
"I mean, you looked like you were doing some pretty illegal stuff in that alley, dude"  
"I was just trying to make a deal, to make a living, so that I could have a roof over my head for just a bit longer, IS THAT TOO MUCH? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?  
"Nope, and quite frankly, I don't really care to. Now take my hand, and let's get this over with already"

The Urchin didn't seem to listen to her, going for a punch to her face. Thankfully, Pearl had something that this Urchin did not: a Skeleton. The Urchin broke his hand, and the skin of his fingers seems to have decayed off. He screamed in agony, kneeling on the floor while clutching his hand. Pearl looked down on him without a second thought

Much like his comments and his two physical assaults to her, this didn't phase Pearl at all. The Urchin then looked up at pearl, stood up, and composed himself  
"So, you're a Grim Reaper, right?"  
"Oh, so NOW you believe me?"  
"So, you have some kinda control over the afterlife or whatever? Lemme cut you a deal. You give me a second change in life,a dn in exchange, i'll get you free souls. I have connections to people I know you would find very valuable. Yer losing one soul, but getting like a gazillion in return, i'll be like an assistant or somethin. So, whadd'ya say?"

Pearl paused for a second.  
"...Ya know what, sure buddy, you've got yourself a deal"  
"Names Spike, by the way. And you are"  
He held out a hand  
"Pearl. It's a pleasure..."  
Pearl extended her slender fingers to his not broken hand, and grasped it, breaking his palm in a split second  
"...too bad you won't know that name when you're down there"

His body started to disintegrate, bit by bit, until Pearl was holding onto nothing  
"What a fool, thinking he could trick me. I know every trick in the book from these fools, these fools who think they truly know anything. Just reinforces my point, of course"  
Pearl then began to sink into the shadow of the nearby lamppost, returning to Limbo, the gateway from the mortal world to the Afterlife  
Little did Pearl know what, or who exactly, she would encounter there


	2. Once in a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy4HA3vUv2c  
> Chapter title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHatn3_UxEU  
> —————————————  
> After spotting an Angel during her trip back from work, Pearl spots an Angel, something she has never bore witness to. Impulsively, she follows the woman, seeing how the Angels do these kinds of things

Since the beginning of time, Heaven and Hell have existed simultaneously, as a place for people who have passed to return to. Human spirits would automatically pass through into either heaven and hell, depending on the choices that they made during their life. It was that way for tens of thousands of years, but this system was faulty and unfinished, shown when a human known as Dante illegally entered into hell, and explored it. Dante would eventually be banished to Tartarus for his crimes, but Lucifer needed a way to stop something like this from happening again. Thus, the reapers were created: beings who were tasked with guiding the lost souls into whatever circle of hell that Lucifer deemed them worthy of. With the touch of hands between the reaper and the soul, the soul would automatically be transported to hell. It's been like that for the rest of eternity since then, no need for change, the system seemed to work  
Or at least, it did, until very recently...  
—————————————  
In the blink of her eye socket, Pearl returned to where she came from: Limbo, the realm between the afterlife and mortal world. It was used by Reapers to travel between the two to do jobs. In all honesty, Pearl found it worse than Hell. It was nothing more than an empty void of nothingness. Darkness being the only thing anyone saw, unlike the beautiful shade of dusk that the mortal world produced, it had no detail or beauty to it whatsoever. And Pearl rarely saw anything of note, if at all, during her time visiting it. 

But this time was different from all other times  
While passing along, Pearl noticed something shining, it would be hard to miss it, but it took her a bit to make it out. But once she did, she was sure of what she was seeing. That shining dress, that grand pair of angelic wings, and that harmonius singing voice being given off. There was no questioning it

Pearl was witnessing an Angel

And if not that she was a literal one, Pearl would still regard her like that anyway. The shimmering gown like dress she was wearing contrasted with her beautiful, sun kissed skin, and lusciously long tentacles. She also seemed considerably bigger, a taller stature and beautiful, yet large hands with clawed tips. Pearl had never seen an Angel before, so she had absolutely no idea what to say. The Angel didn't even seem to notice her while she was there as well. But, despite what else she was feeling at the moment, dominating all of them, was curiosity. She saw the angel create a portal of light, and after absolutely not thinking it over, quickly followed her through the portal.  
—————————————  
Once again arriving in the square, whilst Pearl once again appeared from the shadow of lamppost, the flicker of the light above it manifested into a humanoid form, exiting the lamp, and walking on the tall, foreboding pole of the lamppost, like such a thing as gravity did not exist to her. When hitting the floor, all of the Angel's intricate details began to form, but not sacrificing her shine that Pearl was attracted to, like a curious moth to a roaring, mesmerizing flame. 

This angel then immediately began to scout the area from where she stood, eventually coming across something: A family  
But this wasn't the kind of family you usually witnessed. Two adults and one child. A father, stumbling around and drooling what the Angel assumed to be liquor, given the state of him and his wife, who wasn't looking too much better, just barely not having her boobs showing from the atrocious state that her clothes were handled, a giant intoxicated blush smeared across her face, heartily laughing along with her presumed partner. Much like this angel, the couple were hard to miss. But there was a third and final member that you wouldn't be blamed for missing. A small Inkling child, aka a blob of blue tentacles and undeveloped limbs, wearing what seemed to be a harness that was not at all being carried by the two parents. He also didn't seem to be in the best of moods with his parents.  
Just before crossing the street, however, the two grown ups decided to share a "romantic" kiss, aka slobbering on each others faces. This seemed to be the point where the young Inkling was to put his tentacle down, deciding to cross the street without his parents. If only he didn't make that simple mistake, as his small, stubby body wasn't too noticeable

especially to a late night taxi driver

I'm sure you can imagine what happens from there  
—————————————  
The angel had many thoughts going through her head, but disgust dominated them all. Disgust at the alcohol controlled parents for their complete lack of supervision of the child. Disgust at the gruesome end of such a young and budding life. But most of all, disgust at herself at the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. However, she knew that she would make it up by sending this child to a better place. She slowly and elegantly walked over to where the incident had taken place, refusing to glance at the corpse that stood below the wheel of the car. There, before her, summoned the spirit of the Inkling. Immediately, he had questions  
"wwwhew am I, who are youw?"  
"Hello, young one. My name is Marina"  
"WOOOOW. You're pwetty, woman"  
"hehe...it's a pleasure hearing it from you. Anyway, i'm here to help you out"  
"Why, what is it?"  
"I'm sorry, little one, but...you left this world too soon"  
"wait..."  
The young one turned around, but Marina turned his head before he could truly look at what was behind him. Someone as young and innocent as this boy did not deserve to be subjected to the horrific scene playing before them, at least that was what Marina's process was. But it didn't matter, the young one had already seen everything he needed to. Upon turning his face around, Marina was met with a snivelling and sorrow face. Tears streamed from his two large eyes like raging waterfalls, and snot came from his nose. He began to weep like any child would in a situation like this, with a child's emotional fragility. He curled himself up into a ball, seemingly wanting everything to go away and for everything to go back to normal,

During this, Marina took initiative. She gathered the young Inkling in her arms and cuddled him tight, stroking his head, and repeating "sshh" into his ears with her soothing voice. After tension calmed down a bit, the child was still in unrest, but seemed to be much better. Marina gently placed him on the floor  
"You poor thing. What's your name?"  
"sniffle...O-O-Ozzy"  
"That's a beautiful name, and you're a beautiful child. Now it's time for you to go where you rightfully belong"  
"B-but mommy and daddy...H-how am I s-supposed to take care of the-"  
Ozzy seemed to be going back into a state of distress, but Marina wasn't letting that happen  
"Ssshhh, its okay, I promise you that from now on, i'll watch over and protect your parents with my life. And when it's their time, i'll guide them to you"  
"W-what's gonna happen to me t-t-then"  
"I'm going to guide you to someplace better"  
Marina extends her hand to the infant, with a warm smile  
"Grab hold of me, and i'll show you. It's going to be okay"  
Ozzy extended his stub of a tentacle, at first hesitating, but slowly wrapping his small limb around Marina's index finger, where she gently placed her thumb on his limb to help him  
"Trust me, everything is going to be okay"  
Soon, Ozzy began to shine away in a shimmer, Marina getting up from her kneeling position, taking one final glance at Ozzy's parents, arguing between themselves instead of giving their son his proper care. Marina gave them a dirty look, before composing herself  
—————————————  
Pearl had to do a double take. She had no idea what she just witnessed. It was like what she did  
But more graceful. Every single action that the angel performed was warm and inviting, and the way that she reconciled with the child in a way that Pearl had never done before  
It was beautiful, there was no other way to describe it  
However, out of nowhere, the Angel began to speak up  
"Now that that's done-"  
Her head spun backwards, not looking too happy, as she had noticed a certain someone eavesdropping on her. She began to march towards the lamppost, determined to catch her stalker  
"I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but you'll never do anythi-"  
Her presence commanded itself to the point that it startled Pearl, causing her to back up to the brick wall behind her, now her appearance bathed in light and visible to Marina, who was surprised to say the least  
"A....a Reaper..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 2. Honestly, like this one a lot more than the last one. Felt there was a lot more substance put into this one, not only in length, but also in wordplay, which I think i'm improving in. Hopefully y'all will continue to follow the story to see how it plays out

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a longform fic, though I do have another one planned that is currently in Limo (Heh, get it) So you get this for now. Hope y'all enjoy this


End file.
